Absolutely No One
by gummi-narwhal
Summary: No one's really ever known why Tei lusts for bloodshed, or why she has an obsession over Len. And they can't quite figure out why she hates Miku so much. Turns out, there's a back story to it.
1. How to Begin?

Hi, so I haven't been on in a while and I just got this crazy notion to write a fanfic. Please review to let me know if you want this series to continue. Enjoy.

* * *

"NO! LEN, STAY WITH ME! Don't die on me..." Tei screamed. She pounded on the thin glass window that separated her from her younger cousin. He was surrounded by doctors and nurses in scrubs. The sight of him so close to death was killing her on the inside.

Both of their parents had died in a shooting at the Crypton Tower, leaving both of them and Len's twin, Rin, utterly alone. In the beginning, everyone was helpful, providing them with everything they needed. Then, they started to fade away one by one, spewing fake excuses in their face. Tei pleaded with them to help them until she graduated high school. She promised them that she would find a job and then leave them alone. Feeling guilty, they agreed, but soon their guilt disappeared and they went along with their normal lives. They lied to her.

Soon after, Rin had been kidnapped as she had been walking home from school and they never saw her again. It was all Tei's fault. She didn't have enough money to pay for the ransom. When she tried to tell the police, they laughed in her face and told her that her prank had already been done before.

She begged for money from her relatives, but they shunned her. Her parents had been higher ups and her relatives had envied her. They believed this was their revenge. Tei wasn't going to lose Len. She just couldn't. She wouldn't. She had always taken care of him ever since they were little, from protecting him from bullies to sticking bandages on all his scrapes.

But, now she was powerless.

She couldn't do anything to help her 14 year old cousin...

A few hours later, Len was wheeled out and placed in a hospital room. As Tei entered his room, it took all her willpower to not disturb Len. Len was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. There were so many cords attached to him and machines beeping around him. She was suddenly filled with immense sorrow.

Tei caressed Len's cheek. A ray of sunlight danced across his face, making him seem younger. Memories flooded through her mind as a tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto Len's face. The boy had been so close to dying. His sickness was getting worse and worse and Tei wasn't even sure how she was going to get enough money for this operation. She already worked all the jobs she could get. In high school, Tei had dropped out because her part time jobs wouldn't cover the cost of their apartment. No one was willing to help her.

_Absolutely no one._

"You know he doesn't have long to live..."

Tei whipped around to face a crisp, young man in a black suit. His black hair was slicked back, with eyes that shined like obsidian.

"Who are you?" whispered Tei suspiciously.

"That isn't important. But, what is important is that I know someone who can help you. Will you come?"

Tei narrowed her eyes."No... I have to stay with Len. How can I even trust you? I just met you! In fact, I don't even know what the hell your name is! Get out! I have never trusted people like you! You're all liars! You people only care about _yourselves_!" By now, Tei was hysterical and tears were gushing from her eyes. "Please... just leave."

"As you wish." The man had one foot out of the door when he turned around. "And madam, I suggest you sit down. Your legs are trembling." With that, the mysterious man left the room. Tei looked down to see her legs trembling furiously. Tears dropped onto the floor. Her legs gave out and she reached for Len's hand, sobbing quietly as she held his hand tightly.

* * *

"Sweetie, visiting hours are over..." Tei woke up to find a middle-aged, pudgy nurse nudging her. _It's dark now, just like my future._ Tei thought. _And the rain is just perfect._ Tei chuckled darkly to herself so that only she could hear it. She had cried herself to sleep while holding Len's hand. She shakily got up only for her legs to give out again. The nurse helped her up and led her out of the room.

"Goodbye, Len..." Tei waved to Len, even though she knew he wouldn't wave back.

"Aww don't worry, Tei! Len'll be back to normal in no time! We'll take care of him for you!" The nurse smiled warmly. "Oh and here, have my umbrella. I think you'll need it more than me."

"Ah. Oh. Thank you." Tei walked out the hospital doors and opened up the umbrella.

"Bye, sweetie!" The nurse waved as Tei turned her back on her. "Be safe…"

* * *

Tei walked slowly on the sidewalk back home. A car rushed by and splashed a giant wave over her. She was soaked.

"So much for this umbrella." Tei sighed. She closed the umbrella and proceeded to walk in the rain. She hugged herself tighter as if that could remove the cold she felt. After a while, she felt someone's presence behind her. They weren't directly behind her, but they had been tailing her for awhile. She quickened her pace and noticed that they had too. She turned the corner, whirled around and whipped out her borrowed umbrella in front of her. The person stopped right at the corner. She could barely make out his outline.

"Madam, please put that down."

It was the mysterious man again. "Would you consider my offer again?"

"No. Stop following me." Tei turned around and continued to walk to her apartment. When she got there, the lights were on and a shadowy figure could be seen in the window. She looked around for something heavier that could be used as a weapon. Clearly, her umbrella would do nothing against a burglar. She spotted a short metal pipe in the construction area next to her apartment complex. She carefully went up the stairs. She set the umbrella down next to the door and then she unlocked the door.

She immediately swung at the perpetrator and was able to whack him on the shoulder. He screamed out in pain, but came at her full speed. She was tackled to the ground with a knife to her neck.

"Don't say a word or I will kill you. We can either do this the hard way or the easy way." He breathed heavily on her face. She trembled harder than ever. There was no one to help her.

_Absolutely no one. _

Suddenly, a lamp crashed onto his head and he collapsed on top of Tei. She shrieked and he was lifted away from her. Tei saw that it was the mysterious man once again. He took her hand and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry. I should have been faster. I also should have told you my name. It's Tonio." He whipped out a cell phone. "I've called the police to take this man away. Will you come with me now?"

"F-f-fine." Tei was still trembling in shock. Tonio took off his overcoat and threw it over her. "T-t-t-thank you."

He led her to a black limousine which had a logo on it, but it was too dark to make out what it was. He opened the door for her and she got it. They drove in silence.

"Madam, we've reached our destination." He helped her get out and Tei took a look at where she was. She tilted her head up and terrible memories filled her head. They were at Crypton Tower.

She was led inside through several hallways until they came to a giant wooden door with golden handles. Tonio creaked the door open.

"She has arrived, ma'am."

A squeaky high voice of a child replied. "Good! Bring her in!"

The doors opened and Tei found herself in an excessively decorated room. Lace was everywhere and Tei felt like she was suffocating in all the teal color. She found herself seated in a beanie bag. A swivel chair was in front of her. It swiveled around to show a teenager with long teal pigtails.

"Heeello! I'm Miku! I've been feeling a bit bored lately… Want to play a game?"


	2. Game Start

Hi there again! I spent a while writing this chapter. The next one will have some more action in it, hopefully. Enjoy.

* * *

"Heeello! I'm Miku! I've been feeling a bit bored lately… Want to play a game?" Miku twirled a strand of hair and looked down at her.

"Why would I play a game with you…" Tei glared at her. She was suppressing an urge to strangle this girl. Something about her was just throwing Tei off.

"Well, for starters, I have money." Miku waved a wad of cash under Tei's nose. It was tempting that was for sure, but something in Tei didn't want everything to go Miku's way.

"I'm not some lowlife scum that'll eat right out of your dirty little hands." Tei crossed her arms. This would help her to restrain her arms from flailing at Miku's face. A sinking feeling started to form in the pit of Tei's stomach.

"Aww, but Tei-chan, you don't want poor Len-tan to die, do you?"

In an instant, Tei had knocked her to the ground her hands around Miku's neck. She squeezed her neck tighter. How the hell did she know about him?!  
"Ah, ah ahhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tei-chann." A devilish smile was planted on Miku's face. Tei could feel someone's presence behind her, holding something cold up to her head. Sweat rolled down Tei's face.

"Please release the girl." Tonio stated flatly. It didn't seem like he was playing any games. Tei slowly got up from the devilish teal-haired girl and seated herself in the beanie bag. Miku jumped up and plopped herself down next to her, snuggling right up to Tei's body. Tei burned with anger and restrained herself from doing anything else to Miku.  
"As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me," Miku continued. "I want to play a game with you. It consists of you," Miku poked Tei's arm. "Tei-chan, taking things from people."  
"That's it? All I have to do is, steal from people?" Tei looked at Miku incredulously. There had to be some sort of trick behind this. It was all too perfect.  
"Yes, Tei-chan! And the rage you showed me earlier is just perfect for what I've planned. I just want you to play a game with me!" There seemed to be a little gleam in Miku's teal eyes, but Tei shrugged off her suspicions. It was all to help Len. Tei would do anything to help Len.

"Alright, I'll do it." Tei said carefully, not knowing what she really was getting into.  
"Hooray! Now Tei-chan if you'll just sign righhht here!" Miku slapped a paper and pen into her hands. Tei signed her name on the line and suddenly was greeted by Miku cackling madly. Tei's stomach sunk. Something was wrong.  
"W-why are you laughing?" Tei started to back up and glanced behind her to make sure the way was clear. Something was telling her that she had jumped right into something she really didn't want to be in… She needed to leave now. Tei backed right up into someone and the world went black.

* * *

Tei awoke to find herself in a teal leather chair. She tried to get up, but found herself bound to the chair with teal ropes. Tei swore that the next teal thing she saw, she would rip it apart. She thrashed around in the chair a bit more and after a while, she gave up, seeing as it was useless to do so. She surveyed the gray room. There was a table and another chair in front of her._ Thank god._ Tei thought. _The rest isn't teal..._

"Oh, didya have a nice nap, sleepyhead?"

Tei groaned and closed her eyes. "It was fantastic, Miku..." All this teal was giving her a headache. If she didn't have break from all this teal soon, she might go berserk. When Tei opened her eyes, Miku was sitting in the chair in front of her. Her feet were propped up on the table and her hands behind her head.

"So earlier I didn't really explain the rules and stuff about the game..." Miku sighed and relaxed in her chair. "I was too busy laughing at your stupidity. I mean what kind if idiot signs a random piece of paper so blindly?" She smirked at Tei. Tei's face burned red in embarrassment. "Let's get on with what you're going to do in this game."  
"You already told me though. I just have to steal stuff from people and I'd get money for it, right?" Tei had a bad feeling about this. What exactly had she signed up for?  
"Oh, Tei-chan... I never specified what you were going to steal though..."Miku leaned over the table so that her face was uncomfortably close to Tei's.  
"You are going to steal someone's life."  
"What?! I didn't sign up for that!" Tei squirmed in her seat. She had to get out of these bonds.  
"Oh, but Tei-chan, you did." Miku held a familiar piece of paper up to Tei's face. "You have to play now. What you signed is custody over Len. He's in our hands now." Miku smirked at Tei's face. It was full of fear. "Oh, but don't worry, Tei-chan... If you play my game, we'll take care of him and maybe, just maybe we'll give him back."  
Tears started to form in Tei's eyes. How could her precious little cousin be taken away from her so easily?  
"It's okay, Tei-chan. We'll make it easy for you on the first trial. We've been watching over you for a while and noticed that your boss at one your part time jobs has been getting a bit touchy touchy lately, if you know what I mean..." Miku made inappropriate gestures to the lower half of her body. Tei's face was emotionless. No one knew about that. Anyway, she couldn't even do anything against him. If she spoke one word about it, she'd be fired on the spot by her lecherous boss, losing one of her lifelines and money that could be used for Len. Could she really kill her boss?  
"Tei-chan, we could make it so that you could become the manager and earn some more money... We'd also be able to cover up the fact that you killed him to get there." Miku signaled someone to come in. Tonio came in with a black suitcase. Miku nonchalantly unlocked the suitcase. Inside, weapons of destruction gleamed at Tei.  
"We've preparing everything you'll need to steal his life. Are you ready?"  
"Yes." There was no turning back.


End file.
